Cause I'm Kissing You
by klcm
Summary: Morgan realises there's never going to be right moment with Garica...


**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N: Here's a really short ONEshot for me, song is ****Stan Walker - Kissing You****, formally sang by Des'ree, either way it's a beautiful song ... he's in slightly different, just added lyrics...**

**Enjoy! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Cause I'm Kissing You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**Pride can stand a thousand trials**_

_**The strong will never fall**_

_**But watching stars without you my soul cried**_

_**Heaving heart is full of pain**_

_**Oh, oh, the aching**_

_**Cause, I'm kissing you oh**_

_**I'm kissing you oh**_

One minute they were talking, the next the intensity rose, the heat burst and then, before she knew it they were kissing, heatedly kissing, greedily kissing.

Kissing as though they couldn't survive without another touch of lips.

Derek couldn't keep the facade any longer, what was the point; he was sick and tired of the continual sadness that graced Penelope's face, the look of disappointment she held so fiercely like she was living one mistake after another.

He was done waiting; he was done listening to her cries when she thought no one could hear. She never knew just how many times he stood outside of that door, how many times he stood frozen by each new sob, unable to go into her because his own heart was shattering at the sheer piercing sound of the cries.

He was showing her that there was happiness outside of the darkness that was closing in around her. Growing thicker and thicker with each new day.

Derek felt himself ache as Penelope instigated more of a kiss, as she refused to give him up, now she'd tasted his lips she was hooked, like a drug, she was an addict.

Finally parting they looked at one another, a moment of clear silence settled between them, not unnerving, but electrifying and he saw there was a flicker of light in her eyes, and he smiled, he'd released it, no one else but him.

Seeing it he had to kiss her again, he needed more of that to shine through; he needed her to come back to life, to get out of the persona that didn't fit her in anyway. He was yearning as each moved to deepen their heightening kiss and as the attraction grew he felt Penelope come back to life.

_**Touch me deep, pure and true gift to me forever**_

_**Cause, I'm kissing you**_

_**Oh, I'm kissing you, oh**_

_**I love you, I need you**_

_**I wanna feel you, I do**_

_**Oh, Baby, I love you, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, oh, yeah**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

Penelope pushed Derek off then, her mind finally catching up, realising where they were and she realised just who was kissing her.

"Wha-" She began confused and looked at him, her lipstick smudged, her eyes worryingly looking at him, looking for signs of a mistake to be written on his face. "Why-What-" She stumbled, she'd never had a kiss like that, never tasted so much heaven in a kiss and she didn't want it to be one off.

That kiss was so beyond anything else she had ever experienced.

"I am so sick of seeing you so unhappy, Baby Girl. I am so sick of that man treating you like this and breaking you down, I am so _sick_ of him ruining something so perfect." Derek plied on the emphasis with his disgust of Kevin's latest behaviour. "Don't think we've all ignored the remarks he's started to make, the way he makes you feel and don't you dare even think we think he is right for you." Derek closed the gap between them again, "He has no right to break what I want when he doesn't deserve her."

"What you want..." Penelope bit off, "I am not some toy, Derek."

"Yet Kevin's allowed to throw you around as and when his mood feels like it?" Derek asked her and blinked at him and swallowed deeply. "You do not deserve that, and I can see he is on thin ice, and so I am making it thinner." He put his hand to her face and she pressed against it, "I love you, Penelope. Simple as." He told her delicately, "I have been for 6 years and to see you like this; it's breaking me inside, baby." He pressed her hand to his chest; she could feel the speed his heart was beating. "I refuse to hide anymore, I don't regret doing it when you're still with Kevin, I don't regret kissing you at work and I won't ever regret kissing you and telling you when you're vulnerable." He leant in closer, readying a kiss. "I refuse to be made to wait for the right moment any longer."

He then kissed her, differently this time, this time it was full of lust and longing, it wasn't harsh and spontaneous; it was more poised, and planned and perfect. That was how Penelope could describe it, _perfect_.

Penelope pulled away, keeping her lips near his, "I'm single, Handsome." Was all she said and Derek smirked before taking her completely, touching her more intimately, pushing the boundaries they'd set further than ever before.

Now he had her how he wanted her, he refused to let her go.

_**Where I am now, **_

_**Where are you now?**_

_**Cause, I'm kissing you**_

_**And I'm kissing you, oh**_

_**I'm, I'm, I'm kissing you, kissing you, kissing you, oh**_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Cause I'm Kissing You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** There you have it guys! Yet another ONEshot! Hoped you liked! =)**

**Let me know guys!**


End file.
